Terimakasih
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Ya, Kakashi telah sadar, bahwa sejak awal dia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum perang dimulai.


_Terima kasih © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kakashi telah sadar, bahwa sejak awal dia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum perang dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semburat jingga dan bias mentari senja menyapu langit Konoha sore ini. Akan tetapi, sisi-sisi langit paling ujung telah terpoles warna gelap walau tidak mendominasi. Awan-awan tipis berarakan, bertemankan burung-burung yang terbang kembali pada asalnya. Semilir angin membelai dan menerpa lembut mahkota merah muda seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di tepi _Training Field._ Emeraldnya memaku langit sore, dengan angin serta bias mentari yang menjadi temannya kali ini. Dan ketika orang yang ia tunggu telah tiba, atensinya langsung berpusat penuh pada sosok pria bermasker yang telah menjadi gurunya selama bertahun-tahun. Langkah yang pria itu terapkan terlihat tenang, namun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana keadaan _hati_ sesosok Hatake Kakashi.

"Aa, maaf lama membuatmu menunggu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "tak apa _sensei._ Aku juga belum lama datang."

Hanya sebuah konversasi singkat, namun mampu membuat bibir Kakashi melengkungkan kurva tipis yang tentunya tidak terlihat berkat masker abu-abu miliknya.

Haruno Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _Training Field,_ diikuti Kakashi yang sengaja menempatkan diri di sebelah sang mantan murid. Tak ada yang angkat bicara, namun mereka tahu bahwa masing-masing dari keduanya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hal yang _pasti_ akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, sadar atau tidak, keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tapak langkah yang sama sehingga menghasilkan irama tak bernada namun menyimpan suatu makna.

"Jadi..?" Ucapan Kakashi menggantung sesaat setelah langkah mereka menjauh dari _Training Field._ Namun Sakura tak membuka suara, hanya diam dengan pandangan memaku jalan Konoha yang lengang, membuat guru pembimbing _team_ tujuh ini ikut tenggelam dalam hening yang diciptakan keduanya —atau mungkin Sakura.

Suara koakan burung yang mengudara, gemerisik ranting yang bergesek tertiup angin, ataupun tawa anak-anak yang saling berkejaran nyatanya tak membuat sunyi diantara keduanya terusik lalu lenyap bersamaan dengan mentari yang semakin condong kearah barat. Sisa bias mentari samar masih menghiasi langit, namun takkan berlangsung dalam waktu lama.

Kakashi dan Sakura, masih menikmati waktu hening mereka untuk saling menyamankan diri sebelum semua berubah menjadi canggung. Tak ada konversasi, namun masing-masing dari keduanya tahu bahwa sunyi merupakan cara terbaik untuk menikmati detik yang terus berjalan, hanya berdua.

Hanya waktu yang tahu apa alasan kedua insan ini tetap terdiam. Bahkan ketika langkah mereka memasuki jalan utama yang ramai, keheningan itu tak kunjung pudar. Suara orang-orang yang saling bercengkrama, interaksi antar penjual dan pembeli, atau hanya sekedar teriakan nyaring sepasang orangtua ketika anak mereka melepas genggaman tangan ibunya dan berlari menuju —entah kemana, nyatanya tak merobohkan dinding bisu diantara kedua shinobi hebat ini. Tidak, mereka hanya butuh tempat yang tepat.

Iris _heterokrom_ Kakashi sesekali melirik Sakura yang terfokus pada jalan di hadapannya, walau ia yakin jika pikiran sang gadis tak bertempat pada pijakannya saat ini. Darah pria itu berdesir, dan dadanya seperti dicengkram sesuatu dengan kuat hingga untuk menghirup udara saja rasanya sesak. Tangan Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiam di kantung celana, seakan berontak dan menuntut untuk menyambangi bahu atau sekadar tepukan ringan di kepala gadis _kesayangannya_. Tapi pria Hatake itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukannya, atau atmosfer canggung akan melingkupi mereka berdua. Ada rasa tersiksa dalam dirinya, namun dengan pandai Kakashi bisa menutupi semua kegelisahannya.

Shinobi keturunan _White Fang_ itu mendongak, menatap langit Konoha yang semakin disapu oleh warna gelap. Lintas memori tiba-tiba menerjang ingatannya, baik itu bahagia maupun duka. Akan tetapi, pikirannya saat ini didominasi oleh _sesuatu_ yang sewarna dengan musim semi, _sesuatu_ yang sehangat cahaya mentari, dan _sesuatu_ yang seindah guguran kelopak bunga. Penuh oleh _sesuatu_ berwarna merah muda. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena memori gelap menerjang dan melunturkan semua keindahan itu, berganti dengan sapuan warna gelap dan suram yang meruntuhkan kenangan manis di benaknya. Sosok _nya_ yang terjatuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena perilaku seorang pemuda, sosok _nya_ yang berusaha tegar akan tetapi kembali menjadi rapuh saat satu kalimat menghantam diri _nya,_ sosok _nya_ yang diam tanpa ekspresi sebagai bentuk gambaran betapa kacaunya _dia_ saat ini, dan segala memori kelam lainnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kakashi meremas bagian dada rompi shinobinya, ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Dan pusatnya ada pada sesosok gadis yang kini tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik serta kuat, namun tidak melunturkan sisi lembut yang sudah menancap pada dirinya.

Ah, Kakashi benar-benar tidak paham keadaannya. Biarlah hening menjadi dinding antara dirinya dengan _dia_ sebagai pembatas atas sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi diantara mereka.

 _"Sensei?"_

Langkah mereka terhenti. Kakashi baru sadar jika mereka telah berpijak pada sisi tepi danau. Suasana senyap dan sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini. Pria itu menoleh, lalu menyipitkan mata sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah tersenyum.

"Kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Katakanlah."

Sakura tak menjawab. Lagi. Atensinya terpusat penuh pada riak danau yang amat tenang, searah dengan aliran air yang nampak tidak terusik. Kakashi menunggu, menautkan perhatiannya pada gadis Haruno disebelahnya. Ya, gadis. Karena Sakura memang masih berbalut status lajang.

Hening kembali menyusup diantara keduanya dan Kakashi juga setia menunggu tanpa bosan. Suasana yang senyap semakin menambah sunyi yang menyelimuti mereka. Setelah waktu memakan detik ke-90, sang Haruno menghela napas panjang sebelum atensinya beralih pada pria disebelahnya. Emeraldnya memaku iris berbeda warna Kakashi, meminta agar perhatian sang Hatake terpusat penuh padanya.

 _"Sensei.."_

"Ya?"

Sakura mengatupkan bibir, namun tak berlangsung lama karena kedua belah bibirnya kembali terbuka, "a.. aku.."

"Katakan saja."

Dengan satu helaan napas, Sakura berujar lirih, "a.. aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke _-kun_ bulan depan."

Hening. Baik Sakura maupun Kakashi tak membuka suara. Sang gadis dapat melihat tubuh sensei-nya menegang walau hanya sesaat, sebelum mata Hatake muda itu kembali menyipit menandakan ia tengah tersenyum.

"Selamat, Sakura."

Sakura memang tidak bisa melihat senyum Kakashi karena tertutup masker abu-abu. Sakura juga bukan orang yang ahli membaca ekspresi. Namun ia tidak buta untuk mengartikan bahwa senyum Hatake itu berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa hampa dan.. menyakitkan. Kalau boleh jujur, relung hati Sakura terasa nyeri saat melihat senyum terpaksa Kakashi —walau senyum itu tertutup oleh masker. Kenal dan dekat selama bertahun-tahun membuat hati mereka _satu_ dan paham perasaan masing-masing walau memiliki pelabuhan yang berbeda.

"A-apakah menurutmu ini terlalu mendadak atau—"

"Tidak, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan racauannya, saat menangkap raut lembut Kakashi.

"Itu pilihanmu dan Sasuke. Apapun keputusan kalian berdua —selama itu baik, aku akan mendukung penuh. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Sasuke, karena aku tahu bahwa dialah pusat hidupmu baik kemarin, sekarang, ataupun nanti. Kau sudah lama menginginkan ini, bukan? Jadi jika kau bahagia, aku akan turut bahagia. Dan tolong jangan pedulikan aku. "

Sakura tidak bisa menahan isakannya saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Lagi dan lagi rasa nyeri menjalar pada dada pria Hatake itu. Kini apa lagi yang membuat sang Haruno menangis? Bukankah keinginannya untuk menjadi istri Sasuke akan segera terwujud? Mati-matian Kakashi menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh Sakura. Namun isakan gadis itu semakin keras, membuat otaknya buntu dan pertahanannya runtuh, lantas mendekap erat tubuh mungil mantan muridnya ini.

 _Biarkan sekali ini saja. Sekali ini saja, untuk yang terakhir..._

Sakura mengisak, membiarkan rompi Kakashi basah karenanya. Dan Kakashi juga sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga tangis sang gadis mereda dan Hatake itu cukup sadar untuk menarik diri.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Aku jadi menangis lagi." Sakura mengusap pipinya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa." Kakashi mengacak pelan surai sang gadis, "nanti setelah kau menikah, kau harus lebih tegar _ne?_ Jadilah wanita kuat yang teguh namun tetap memiliki pundak yang lembut untuk bersandar. Paham?"

Sakura mengangguk. " _Sensei_.. terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku disaat-saat aku terpuruk. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi sandaran disaat aku rapuh dan terluka. Terima kasih karena kau rela melakukan apapun agar kubisa tersenyum kembali. Terimakasih karena kau yang selalu menghapus air mataku disaat Sasuke- _kun_ kembali menyakitiku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku melebihi dirimu sendiri. Dan terima kasih.. untuk segalanya."

Suara hati Kakashi menyerukan untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa pada Sakura. Namun melihat pancaran ketulusan di mata sang gadis, Kakashi tak rela untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sakura sekarang ataupun nanti. Biarlah. Biarlah dia tersiksa dan terluka, asal gadis kesayangannya tetap tersenyum dan bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"Sama-sama."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ah, sudah malam." Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap langit yang sudah terbalut selimut hitam di seluruh penjuru Konoha. "Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Aku harus bertemu Ino dan Hinata sekarang. _Sensei_ mau ikut?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku ingin disini dulu sebentar. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia ber- _ojigi_ singkat sebelum melangkah pergi seraya melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi dan sosoknya semakin menjauh dari danau dan Kakashi.

Entah angin nakal mana yang membawa suara lirih Sakura hingga sampai pada pendengaran Kakashi.

 _"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kakashi."_

Ah, tanpa embel-embel _sensei._ Entah itu nyata atau hanya khayalan, namun tetap memberi rasa hangat walau perih masih menjalar hingga detik ini. Iris Hatake itu menatap rembulan yang telah memunculkan dirinya walau hanya sebagian. Helaan napas pun terdengar, tak lama kekehan kecil pun keluar.

Biarlah hening malam dan rembulan menjadi saksi bahwa Kakashi takkan pernah menyampaikan perasaan sesungguhnya pada sesosok gadis yang tanpa sadar menjadi poros kehidupannya. Dan biarlah tempat ini menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya, dimana ia kehilangan _lagi_ sosok berharga dalam hatinya.

 _Ya, Kakashi telah sadar, bahwa sejak awal dia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum perang dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hika's note :_

 _Sip. Feel ga ngena, plot gajelas, alur berantakan, tulisan apalah banget, dan sebagainya. Dibikin ditengah-tengah tugas menumpuk yang bahkan Hika sendiri lebih milih bikin fict daripada nyelesaian deadline. Bagus. /buruburubalikbelajar/_

 _Btw, Hika jatuh cinta dengan KakaSaku /gananya._

 _Review?_

 _Hikari^^_


End file.
